lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Batman 2
All the Villains in Arkham Asylum, Blackgate Prison, and Gotham City Prison have escaped! Control Batman and his allies once again in this sequel to Lego Batman: The Video Game! and 187 goldbricks. Levels ﻿Prolouge:Batman Begins Characters:Mr.Wayne,Mrs.Wayne,Bruce(kid) Boss:Crock Leader 3 hearts Heroes﻿ The Joker Chapter 1 Batwing Flight Vehicles:Batwing,Batcopter Boss:Scarecrow"s Biplane 5 Hearts. Chapter 2 Mischeif Of Scarecrow Characters:Batman,Nightwing. Boss:Glider 4 Hearts,Scarecrow 6 Hearts. Chapter 3 The Almost Hazards Characters:Batman,Robin,Nightwing. Boss:Harley Quinn 9 Hearts,The Joker 10 Hearts. Chapter 4 A Rouge Plan Characters:Batman,Robin,Nightwing Boss:Mad Hatter 6 Hearts. Chapter 5 The Midnight Lure Characters:Batman,Nightwing. Boss:Killer Moth 5 Hearts. Chapter 6 The Laughter Of Doom Characters:Batman,Robin,Nightwing. Bosses:Harley Quinn 3 Hearts then 5 Hearts,The Joker 9 Hearts. The Riddler Chapter 1 The Evil Form Characters:Batman,Batgirl. Bosses:The Riddler 2 Hearts,Clayface 5 Hearts. Chapter 2 A Break For Two-Face Characters:Batman;Robin,Nightwing. Boss:Two-Face 8 Hearts Chapter 3 A Department Of Planting Characters:Batgirl,Robin. Boss:Poison Ivy 4 Hearts. Chapter 4 Freezing Everything! Characters:Batman,Nightwing. Boss:Mr Freeze 3 Hearts. Chapter 5 Hosting Vehicle Vehicles:Batmobile,Batcycle. Boss:Riddler Van 5 Hearts. Chapter 6 A Control Of Gotham Characters:Robin,Nightwing. Bosses:Batman 3 Hearts,The Riddler 5 Hearts. The Penguin Chapter 1 Down The Docks Characters:Batman,Batgirl,Robin. Boss:Bane 5 Hearts Chapter 2 The Basement Of Cats Characters:Batman,Batgirl,Robin. Boss:Catwoman 9 Hearts. Chapter 3 A Legacy Over The Zoo Characters:Batman,Robin,Nightwing and bane Boss:Man-Bat 23 Hearts. Chapter 4 Chase & Batboat Vehicles:Batboat,Robin's Watercraft,Policeboat. Boss:Penguins Sumbarine 3 Hearts. Chapter 5 Branch Activate Characters:Batman,Batgirl. Boss:Killer Croc 10 Hearts Chapter 6 Intergue Of Penguin Characters:Batman,Nightwing,Robin,Batgirl. Bosses:Penguin 3 Hearts,Catwoman 4 Hearts,Penguin 8 Hearts,6 Hearts. Villians The Joker Chapter 1 The Joker Gets A Block Characters:The Joker,Scarecrow. Chapter 2 Skywiew Biplanes Vehicles:The Jokers Helicopter,Scarecrows Biplane. Boss:Police Helicopter 3 Hearts. Chapter 3 A Carnival Chessing Progress Characters:The Joker,Harlie Quinn. Boss:Police Man 5 Hearts. Chapter 4 Glider"s Pier Vehicles:The Jokers Helicopter,Mad Hatters Glider. Chapter 5 A Dying Night Characters:The Joker,Killer Month. Bosess:Police Man 5 Hearts,3 Police Cars. Chapter 6 The Clock Tower Gets Evil Characters:The Joker,Harlie Quinn. Boss:Batman 10 Hearts. The Riddler Chapter 1 Getting Break Characters:The Riddler,Clayface. Chapter 2 The Riddler Gets Wanted Vehicles:The Riddler"s Van,Two-Face"s Van. Boss:Police Cycle 4 Hearts. Chapter 3 Factory Characters:The Riddler,Mr Freeze. Chapter 4 A Green Poison Characters:The Riddler,Poison Ivy. Boss:Green House Guard 5 Hearts. Chapter 5 Electric Scramble Characters:The Riddler,Two-Face. Chapter 6 Blocks In The Way Characters:The Riddler,Two-Face. The Penguin Chapter 1 Harborur & Riverside Vehicles:Penguins Sumbarine,Killer Crocs Watercraft. Boss:Batboat 2 Hearts. Chapter 2 Storm Of The Docks Characters:The Penguin,Bane. Chapter 3 The Promosie Leaf Characters:The Penguin,Catwoman. Boss:Police Dept Boat 3 Hearts. Chapter 4 An Viritrural Escape Characters:The Penguin,Catwoman,Killer Croc. Chapter 5 A Tropical Safari Characters:The Penguin,Man-Bat. Bosses:6 Lions,Commisoner Gordon 11 Hearts. Chapter 6 North Pole Over The Zoo Characters:The Penguin,Catwoman. Boss:3 Police Cars. Epilouge:The Vilians Makes Cause Characters:Batman,Nightwing. Bosses:Mr Freeze 10 Hearts,Poison Ivy 9Hearts. Bonus Levels﻿ In this game its 5 Bonus Levels too. Bonus Level 1 Gotham Cause Characters:Batman,Nightwing. Bonus Level 2 Snowstorm Characters:The Penguin,Catwoman. Bonus Level 3 The Dark Night Characters:Batman,Robin. Bonus Level 4 Arkham Aslyum Characters:The Joker,Harlie Quinn. Bonus Level 5 The Town Hall Characters:Batman,Batgirl. Super Bonus Level You must take all gold bricks too unlock the Super Bonus Level. Characters:Batman,Robin.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Video Games Category:Dc comics Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:LEGO Batman Category:Super Heroes Category:Articles Without Images